The busted drug bust
by Rivervixon
Summary: Jughead and the other serpents take matters into their own hands in attempts to get fizzle rocks and the gargoyle’s off the streets. FP is beyond pissed hen Jughead ruins his drug bust. Warning, contains spanking.
1. Drug Bust

Jughead was sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast with Jellybean when FP walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Gladys asked FP

"One of our deputy's found our old trailer, or what was left of it. It was burnt to a crisp. They found drug cooking material inside." FP informed her.

"Oh my." She said innocently eyeing her son. "In our trailer?" Jughead's guilty look confirmed Gladys's suspension that Jughead was behind it.

"The town can't seem to catch a break. Move one cancer out, and another one takes its place." Jughead said.

FP left the kitchen with Jellybean to watch cartoons leaving Gladys and Jughead alone.

"Did you really think blowing up the trailer would change anything?" Gladys asked in a low voice as to not be overheard.

"Oh, I'm not gunna stop until you are out of Riverdale." Jughead commented.

"Well then you better buckle up, cuz I ain't goin anywhere." Gladys retorted walking behind Jughead and pulling his head back by his hair. She was whispering in his ear now. "And here's a tip. Don't cross me again." She kissed Jughead on the cheek, and left the room.

Jughead met with the other serpents they had a plan. They were going to get to Kurts. Get him out of town. The teens were busting up street corners where the gargoyles sold one by one.

Jughead joined the serpents for the last corner. They ran after the gargoyle while he was in the middle of the sale. "Relax we are just here for the Gargoyle." Jughead told the buyer.

"You really messed up kid." He said showing Jughead his police badge. Then his father came out of a vehicle walking toward his son.

"Damnit, you ruined my bust. What the hell were you thinkin boy. FP put a hand on Jughead's shoulder leading him away. "Get your ass home boy. If your ass isn't in that house when I get there then there will be hell to pay Boy."

Jughead walked into the house, and sat down in the living Room. This was going to be bad, and he knew it. He just hoped his mother wouldn't hear his dad yelling. She was there, but hopefully she wouldn't hear from upstairs.

When FP arrived home he retrieved his thick leather belt from the closet. FP then went to Jughead, and said, "bend over Boy."

Jughead staired at his father.

"Boy, I am going to tear your ass up for this. Bend over now son." FP said.

Jughead sighed. He couldn't believe this was happening. Jughead was determined to take this punishment quietly. Gladys Jones cannot find out. "Dad, do we really need to do this here?? Could we maybe go to the garage?" Jughead asked quietly.

FP snapped his belt in response. Jughead bent over the back of the couch. Pissing his father off more than he already was was not an option. Especially if he was trying to keep this quiet from his mother.

The spanking started. **SMACK **Jughead clenched his jaw to avoid making any sound. **WACK WACK SMACK. **Silent tears started running down his face. Swats 5, 6, and 7 landed in rapid. Jughead gasped. **TWACK SNAP WHAP SMACK **Jughead bit his lip. He knew his mom and Jellybean could hear him getting spanked. He just hoped they wouldn't find out why. **TWACK CRACK WHAP SMACK **Jughead's vow of silence had been broken. He was crying. FP pulled the belt back for two more swats before laying the belt down on the couch.

Jughead stood up used his shirt to rid his face of tears. The boy turned to face his father. The vain in FP's forehead appeared to be pulsing. Jughead hoped without much conviction that would be it. That FP wouldn't start yelling at him for what he had done. Almost as soon as Jughead turned around the yelling started.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND. HE WAS GOING TO LEAD ME TO THE COOK. TO KURTS."

"YOU ASKED ME TO BE YOUR EYES AND EARS." Jughead retorted.

"WELL I TOLD YOU TO REPORT BACK TO ME." FP continued

Gladys Jones heard the yelling and went downstairs to see what was going on. "What the hell is going on?" She asked. "We can hear you all the way up in JB's room. Jughead got very nervous... his mom was about to know.

"YOUR SON THOUGHT HE COULD CURE RIVERDALES DRUG PROBLEM BY CRACKING A FEW SKULLS DIDN'T YOU." FP continued, sitting down.

Because his mom was in the room Jughead forced his voice to be even, and calm. "I had it under control." Jughead said.

"You know Jughead maybe your father is right. If it's as dangerous as he says it is maybe this whole deputy program. Maybe it's not such a good idea for the serpents." Gladys said.

FP spoke again. "Your Mother's right boy."

"No." Jughead said shaking his head. "Don't listen to her." Remaining calm was becoming more difficult.

FP stood and crossed the room to Jughead belt still in hand. "If I see or hear about any of the other serpents taking the law into their own hands I swear I will throw your asses in jail." FP started up stairs then turned to add "And I give you the ass whippin of a lifetime Boy."

Gladys was standing behind FP, so only Jughead could see her face. Her face was covered with a malicious smile. "Looks like you will be sittin the next few rounds out sugar."

What now? Jughead thought. He needed to go see Fangs and Sweet Pea. He left the house before things could get any worse.

**Hey guys, I changed this one a little bit. I hope you like it this way better. I'm going back to change some of my old stuff too. Please let me know what you think. Will write for reviews. If there is anything specific you want me to write about let me know.**


	2. Part 2

It was the day after the raid. Jughead was awake, but he didn't want to see or talk to anyone, so even tough it was almost 10, he stayed shut up in the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend, Betty. Betty has spent the night at Veronica's. Jughead was Glad Betty hadn't been around to witness or overhear him getting spanked or yelled at.

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _Someone was knocking on his bedroom door. "Who is it." He called.

"It's Dad, we need to talk Boy. Can I come in?" FP said through the door.

Jughead got up, unlocked the door, and opened it for his father. FP entered. The two men sat on the bed. Jughead was leaning against the headboard with his knees against his chest.

"It's very... pink in here." FP said.

"What do you want Dad?" Jughead said, sounding a more annoyed than he meant too.

"Jug.. I came to apologise to you. I'm sorry I whipped you yesterday Boy." FP said.

Jughead shrugged, "I deserved it." He spoke softly.

"Yeah, you did." FP admitted. "But I'm still sorry."

Jughead looked up, into his father's eyes for the first time. "I'm listening Dad." He said.

"I'm sorry that I whipped you while I was angry, instead of waiting to punish you after I had cooled off, and we talked. We should have talked more yesterday Jug. I shouldn't have screamed at you like that." FP said apologetically.

Jughead didn't respond right away. "Dad... It's okay, I understand why you whipped me."

"Boy... something weird is going on and I need your brain, if you consent to help me." FP said. "There was a boy found in the woods. Name of Brandon Mooris, goes by baby teeth. He was found dead in the woods... in the same position as you friends Dilton and Ben, same marking. Do you want to come with me to investigate it?"

"Are you kidding me Dad? Yes!" Jughead said practically jumping up. "You don't ever have to ask."

"Whoa, hold it Boy." FP said pulling Jughead back down to a sitting position. "There will be rules."

"No going off on your own.

No keeping stuff from me

If we are out in the field, and I tell you to do or not to do something, I expect you to obey. Is that clear Boy?

Jughead nodded.

"I need a verbal answer Son." FP said sternly.

"Yes sir, I understand." Jughead answered, a little less enthusiastically.

"Good, because if you disobey me I will have to give you another whippin, and I really don't want to do that son." FP said.

"I'll listen to you, and be safe... I promise Dad." Jughead said.

"Okay, get a shower and get changed. I'll meet you downstairs." FP said as he stood to leave the room. "Oh, and hey Jug... bring your camera."

"Got it Dad." Jughead replied.


End file.
